What Will Happen Now?
by Vitsippa
Summary: What will happen now when Kyo returned? Will he stay with them? And what about Yuya?


**There might be some wrong with words and the grammatical! I'm Swedish so please bear with it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo!

Enjoy!

**What will happen now?**

As many feelings were overwhelming her and she held him so tight that he got it hard to breath he just kept smiling down at her. How he had missed her.

It was a little ironic thought. He was a _legend_, a _demon_, a _Slayer of a thousand men_. Just so easily this girl had taken his heart. He had captured him with her gaze, by just being her.

_Three_ years passed since he saw those tearfilled eyes. Three years had passed since he realized how it actually was. He wanted nothing more than her to be happy and so he told her as a last wish.

What was this? He, the legendary Demon, that made everyone tremble in fear, now was crazy in love as a kid. She really was amazing this girl.

And as he saw down on her, for the first time in three years, he realized that he was wrong, she wasn't a girl anymore. She was a woman.

As she had turned around on the road and faced him, his heart had almost stopped beating.

Was that really her, _his_ woman? As she ran into him, screaming his name, he knew. Yes, it was her. The world really was fair to him. As a welcome gift he got back his woman, now so beautiful that it was stunning.

His "dogface" was now more like a "roseface".

Such a pity he was so god damn proud. How could he tell her those words? Those words that now was so annoying as they filled his entire mind.

He was to proud of saying them. Or was he really? Should he tell her what was on his mind?

In that case, how should he tell her? How? The sentence ran again and again in his mind.

_'I Love you...'_

**XxXxX**

"Yuya... You can let go now..."

Kyoshiro could hear that the voice of his redeyed friend was a little out of breath. Well, no wonder, Yuya was stronger than what she looked like.

However, the blonde woman just hugged him even tighter. Kyoshiro couldn't help but smile a little sadly.

Three years. How much pain this girl had been through. But she had always believed and always she had kept that smiling face. Kyoshiro couldn't blame her for being clingy now when it finally was shown that her strong belief actually was true.

Kyo looked at him. As he saw Kyoshiro's sad smile towards the blonde, he just nodded.

"You're back!" Kyoshiro laughed.

Kyo just smiled.

"Yeah... I'm back."

Finally, Yuya let go of her grip. She took two steps back as she tried to get rid of all her tears. She was shaking as the sobs just kept coming.

"I-I-I kn-knew t-that you-you would return!" she sobbed.

"I always believed!" she hid her face in her hands.

"Yuya-san..." Kyoshiro said in a low voice.

Kyo took out his hand and carefully lifted her head. Her cheeks were all wet. But he could see those big emerald eyes. They were shining so brightly. She tried to smile, but the sobs made it hard for her. Kyo smiled.

"Geez, crying that much will just make you look more like a dog."

"I-idiot!" she cried out.

Kyo laughed. Kyoshiro couldn't do other than join in. Yuya once again tried to wipe her tears. But soon she also were a part of the laughing.

Kyo was back!

**XxXxX**

The day walked through as the three persons walked into a nearby town.

Kyoshiro took Kyo and Yuya to an inn. Yuya got shocked as she met Sakuya, Yukimura with Sasuke and the Juuyuushi, Bontenmaru, Okuni, Benitora, Mahiro, Shinrei, Akari and Yuan in front of the building.

Everyone went crazy as they saw Kyo.

The explanation was that Sakuya had seen that Kyo would return (she was a shaman after ell) and she and Kyoshiro had tried to gather everyone. Well, except for Hotaru that was lost and Akira and Tokito was traveling somewhere.

The last person to search up was Yuya.

That night, they all celebrated at the inn. They drank, danced talked, had pillowfights... Well, they _celebrated_ for short. Kyo only joined in to the drinking game. He refused to do something else.

Bon was just about to make Yuya drink a bottle of sake when Kyoshiro stopped him in panic.

"Bon-san, don't!"

Everyone stared at him.

"You remember what happens when if she take two sips of sake, right?" Kyoshiro whispered to him, so Yuya couldn't hear.

Bon thought for a while. Then he got white in the face.

"Oh, right... I almost forgot about that..."

Kyo looked interested at him.

"What happens?"

Bon and Kyoshiro turned to him. They looked at the blonde, which was joining in a pillow fight, to make sure she didn't listen.

"She gets... drunk and goes berserk..."

Kyo stared at them. They nodded.

"Trust me... You DON'T want to experience that!" they said.

"After two sips?"

They nodded again.

"Oh, damn... I pity her..."

_Well, you're a drunktard, after all..._ Kyoshiro and Bon thought.

**XxXxX **

(This part is taken from chapter 2 in my other fanfic "_Clash of the Demons_..." /Vitsippa)

Yuya sighed. She had awoken _again_. She couldn't sleep!

But how easy was that when Kyo had returned? She was to happy to sleep. To relieved. She had believed that he was still alive and that he would return. And so he had.

It was night and the whole group had gone to sleep. Akari, Shinrei and Yuan had to return to the Mibu land so they were gone.

Yuya wondered what would happen now. She wanted to be with Kyo! But she didn't know what he wanted, and that made her nervous and afraid. What if he didn't want to?

She decided to take a walk to clear her mind.

She had a simple white yukata and only took a gray cape over her shoulders. It wasn't that cold.

She silently stepped outside, not to wake up Sakuya and Mahiro that were sleeping in the same room.

Outside the air was refreshing. She took deep breaths. She began to walk and let her thought travel free in her head. All of them was on the tall red haired samurai. He was back! He had come back to her! To all of them!

She saw a grove of cherry blossom trees over the stonewall and decided to go there. She walked past the stone arch and the pond which was before the trees. She stopped in front of the little grove and looked up. She sighed at the pink beauty. Then, suddenly, she realized that she wasn't alone.

She flinched in panic and when she was who the person was, her heart almost stopped. And she stared.

Onime no Kyo stood against one of the trees and looked straight at her. His arms were crossed over his chest. He had that black kimono and his hair flew around him in the cold night breeze.

She lost her breath.

The whole picture... it was... he was...

Beautiful.

It was so beautiful that she couldn't breath. He looked perfect. To perfect. She had always knew and thought that he was handsome. But not **this** perfect.

Then she felt like she wanted to touch him.

She took one step, afraid to break apart the beautiful picture. Another step. And a third. She walked forward, not taking her eyes off him. He followed her every step.

Then she was only one step from him. She didn't move. She just looked up at the demon. His eyes were shining in that red color. She didn't want to close her eyes, afraid that in the next instant she opened them, the demon would be gone.

Then he suddenly moved. He lifted his hand and gently stroke it over her cheek.

She didn't even dare to move. He stroked his hand down her cheek and over her lips. Then he broke the silent.

"Yuya..." His voice was low.

She didn't know what to do. And then tears came up from her eyes. She couldn't stop them. Without thinking she tackled him in a hug and held him as tight as she could.

She didn't want to be apart of him anymore. She had waited for three years, three painful years. Now he was here and she never wanted to let go.

He didn't move. He just stood there and let her cry in his kimono as she held him tight. She cried out all her pain that she had been holding. All pain that she had gathered after the final fight against Aka no Ou. All her pain of losing her most precious and most important person. All the pain along with the relieving of him being alive.

She didn't know how long she cried, but it felt like an eternity. Her big cries turned into weak sobs. Kyo talked again, with the same low voice.

"Yuya, you have grown up..."

She slowly loosened her grip around him and took a step back. She looked up at him. He was smiling, a smile containing sadness, happiness, relieves... any emotion Yuya could think of.

He carefully stroke away her tears. He studied her face again. His eyes stared in to hers. Then, suddenly, he dragged her into a warm embrace. Yuya was shocked, she had no idea what to do. But as she felt Kyo shaking she felt herself pull her arms around him.

"K-Kyo..."

His face was hidden in her shoulder, in her hair.

"You've become a woman..."

She stood still as he talked, with a low voice.

"You've believed in my return for all this time..."

She felt more tears coming up.

"Thank you. I owe you so much..."

Her grip around him got tighter. Then she smiled.

"I-it was the l-least I could do! You helped me so much..." Her voice was shaking.

He loosened his grip and looked at her again. She could see that his eyes were wet, but she knew that he would never let tears come out, cause of his pride.

Then he let out the words that he had been holding in for so many years.

Words that contained his feelings.

Words that Yuya deep inside wished to hear by all her heart.

" I Love you."

Her tears were running wild again.

"I-I Love you to."

They embraced in a deep kiss, as the cherry flowers flied around them in the night breeze.

**XxXxX**

"Do you really have to go so soon?"

Yuya looked sadly at Benitora and Mahiro.

"I'm sorry, Yuya-han, but things came up..."

"What things?"

"Uhm... W-well, you see..."

"Benitora cannot stay away from his work any longer!" Mahiro said.

"Oh, I guess there's no choice then..."

Kyohiro and Kyo were sitting in the corner of the big room and watched as the others took farewell.

"I... I can't believe that Yuya-san is so slow... I mean, to not know that Tora is shogun, after all this time..." Kyoshiro said in a low voice.

"Let it be. It's fun this way." Kyo said as he took another sip from the bottle with sake.

"You're really cold..." Kyoshiro muttered back.

The group slowly became smaller as people had to leave for more important matters. Now there was only Yuya, Kyo, Kyoshiro and Sakuya left. They all prepared to leave the inn.

"So what will happen now?" Sakuya asked carefully.

"Well, we need to get back to our business..." Kyoshiro said as he looked at Sakuya.

Then he looked at Yuya that was packing the last of her belongings.

"Yuya-san! How much do you have left until you're finished with your gathering?"

Everyone looked at her.

"Ehh... Let see..."

Yuya counted on her fingers.

"About... 80... 90 ryo, maybe..."

Kyo blinked in confusion. Sakuya saw him.

"Yuya-san is gathering money to buy a house, right?"

Yuya looked at Kyo and then at Sakuya.

"Uh, yeah... or I already got the house. It's just that I need the money and it'll be mine!"

"You're really close!" Kyoshiro said happily.

"Yes, I've been doing this for three years now!" Yuya answered with a smile. She closed her fist.

"So I'm going to be busy for a little while longer!"

It became very silent. Uncomfortable silent. Kyoshiro carefully looked at Kyo. Then a though hit him.

"Ah, Yuya-san! That guy that you met on the road yesterday..."

"Yes..." Yuya said, a little pissed off.

"That pervert that I was about to kill..."

"I'm pretty sure I remembered that he was worth around ten ryo."

It became silent again.

"Ten ryo?"

"Uhh... Yes." Kyoshiro began to feel a little nervous.

Sakuya slowly moved away from him closer to Kyo. As he looked at her she pointed her head against Yuya. As he looked he understood.

Yuya's eyes were shadowed and the air became thick.

"Ten ryo is what I earn in a month..."

Kyoshiro began to sweat.

"... and you scared him away with a stupid little joke..." she began to shiver.

"S-sorry Yuya, please forgive me!"

She smiled brightly, but Kyo could see a little vein on her head.

"Oh, I'll forgive you Kyoshiro!"

"..."

"WHEN YOU'VE TASTED MY HATEFILLED PUNCH!"

A couple of seconds later, Yuya were cheerfully doing the last of her packing. Sakuya sat and carefully touched Kyoshiro that were laying on the floor with a big smoking bump on his head.

_Women are scary sometimes..._ Kyo thought.

Then, suddenly, voices was heard from the outside as e group of men were passing by.

"Hey! I heard that the Higa-group was in town this morning!"

"Yes, I heard that they caused a little ruckus at the bar!"

"I think they just left town!"

The voices grew smaller. Kyoshiro raised up as he rubbed his head. He, Sakuya and Kyo flinched as they heard Yuya fast began to through her belongings. She found her book with wanted posters and fast looked at the pictures.

"Higa-group, Higa-group, Higa-group..."

"Uhh, Yuya-san..."

"Here! I found them!"

Yuya stared.

"A group of four people... Five ryo each... and..."

She raised up. Kyoshiro gasped.

"30 FOR EVERYONE!"

Before anyone could react, Yuya had gathered all her belongings and ran out of the room.

"I'll leave the inn to you! Higa-group, look out!"

Then she was gone.

"She... left..." Kyoshiro said.

"Will... she really be alright?" Sakuya asked.

"I think so... She's not weak! But, why does she have to be so act-without-thinking?" Kyoshiro muttered.

Then he looked at Kyo.

"Hey, Kyo!"

The samurai looked at him.

"What will you do?"

It was silent again.

"You've come back now. But what are you going to do? You have the title as the _Strongest_ now. You're a legend!"

Sakuya picked all their belongings together. They were ready to leave.

"Are you going to just hang around again? With us or alone?"

Kyo stood silent with Tenrou in his hands. Then he spoke.

"Kyoshiro... why would I hang around you guys now?"

"Huh?" Sakuya and Kyoshiro stared at him.

"If it wasn't me..."

Kyo turned around and smiled at them.

"... then who would look after that high spirited girl? She might get hurt if she's left alone!"

**XxXxX**

Yuya's fast steps was silent on the road. She could hear high voices of four men a bit ahead. She smiled. Her pray was close!

She felt the adrenaline pump around in her veins.

30 ryo. It was a lot of money. And she was going to gather every single one of them! She was strong and she knew it. The four bandits had no idea what was waiting them!

And what she didn't know was that even if she wasn't strong enough to face them alone, so was she going to win anyway. Cause not to long behind her walked a tall red haired samurai with demonic red eyes.

Kyo sighed. He chose to stay behind and not show himself if it wasn't needed. He wanted to see the bountyhuntress in action. Kyoshiro ad Sakuya had left for home.

"_She really is stupid sometimes..."_ he thought as he looked the back of the blonde woman. But then he smiled.

Well, she was _his_ woman after all. And the more idiot she was the better.

Yuya surprised the four bandits completely. She kicked out two of them in an instant. The third was a little tougher, but he was hit unconscious very soon. Yuya smiled. Yet she had only used martial arts. But the fourth was a little tougher and he was not new in fighting. But she surprised him. As he was going to attack her she pulled out her gun and pointed it at the bandit. He stopped and stared in fear at the gun.

She smiled. She won!

In the shadow of a tree stood Kyo. He stared at her. He was amazed. Kyoshiro was right about that she's strong! She fought very well. During these three years she must have trained a lot.

Yuya stood in this position for a while, pointing the gun at the wanted man. It was silent. Then a vein popped up on her head.

"HOW THE HELL DID I RUN OUT OF BULLETS?"

Kyo got a big sweatdrop on his head.

_Idiot..._

The bandit laughed and he flew against her with a mace in a tight grip. Kyo put his hand on the sword.

But he didn't have to help her. Yuya smiled as she ducked from the attack. Fast she drove a dagger out of nowhere and she cut the man on his arm. He loosed the mace and fell to the ground.

"Done!" Yuya shouted happily.

A couple of moments later, she had tied together the four bandits and prepared to go to town. She quickly got her gun ready with new bullets. Then she pointed them at the men.

"Okay, now we'll take a walk to the police station! And I'll kill the one that don't obey me!"

The men nodded as they looked at her in fear. Kyo smiled. _'She's good!'_

"KYO?" she shouted in surprise as he walked out from the shadow and stopped beside the bandits.

"Yo." he said.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I was bored..." he said.

He smoked o his pipe. The bandits stared at him. As he pointed a glare at them with his red eyes, they screamed.

"O-ONIME NO KYO!"

"I-I thought that he only was a legend!"

Kyo smiled at Yuya. She felt her heart beat faster.

"You fight well!" he said. She blushed.

"W-well... Thank you..."

"Trained?"

She nodded.

"Yeah... Mahiro-san taught me a little..."

"Hoh? A ninja? Soon you can join the Juuyuushi."

"No, I'm not! B-but I learned a little from her!"

"..."

"..."

"Do you know each other?" one of the bandits asked, with tears in his eyes.

Yuya glared at him.

"Oh, right... I'm going to get a reward!"

**XxXxX**

"They gave me 20 ryo, five ryo each, cause they didn't have enough money! WHICH police station doesn't have enough money? If I captured a really dangerous criminal and he was worth much, what would they do?"

As they walked on the road, Kyo just looked forward. He didn't dare to do anything that would make the already furious Yuya any angrier.

It was hard to reveal it to himself, but she actually _scared_ him a little. That's another thing that changed in three years... as the girl became a woman, she also became scarier.

"I got lost of 30 ryo. THIRTY!"

"..."

"I'M WORKING MY ASS OFF HERE! AND WHAT DO I GET? NOTHING!"

"..."

"And another thing that bothers me..."

"?"

They stopped. She looked at him.

"Why are you following me?"

They looked at each other.

"Does it really _bother_ you?" Kyo asked.

"What? Uh, no, not really... But I wonder why you're following after me..."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Uhmm, well..."

"What?"

Yuya blushed and looked down on the ground.

"I thought that you were going with Kyoshiro... I mean, you used to hang around him before, didn't you?"

It was a heavy silence. Far away, Yuya could hear thunder getting close.

"Kyo?" she asked, looking up at him. She couldn't read his face.

"You..." he growled in a low voice.

Yuya suddenly felt panic. He took a step closer to her, glaring with demonic eyes.

"K-Kyo? Wh-what are you doing?"

Yuya took a step back. _'What did I say wrong?'_

"How much money have you gathered?"

"Huh?"

The question made Yuya speechless.

Kyo's eyes were now curious and he looked a little interested.

_'But I asked something!' _Yuya thought.

"Hey!"

"Eh, let see..." she didn't know why she answered. There was something with Kyo's face that made her blush.

"Five hundred... and... thirty, maybe..."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, you're rich."

"I-I need to get a little more than six hundred, then I can buy the house!"

"What house?"

"Three years ago I found a little house at a road. I liked it, it was small and simple... The old lady that lived there gave me some food, since I was starving. I said I liked the house and then she told me that she began to turn old. So about some years she was going to move. She offered me to buy the house for around six hundred ryo. I said I wanted to give it a try."

As she explained Kyo realized how fired up she got. He knew her well enough to understand that she put her whole soul into this.

"But how can you be so sure that she keeps the house until you pay it?"

"I've been there some times, talking to the old lady. She tells me that she's waiting patiently."

Yuya smiled. Kyo felt how he got warm inside.

"But, Kyo, you didn't answer my question..."

As Yuya said that, big raindrops began to fall down.

"Another question first..." Kyo said as he took Yuya in the arm and led her to a big tree on the roadside.

She stared at him in confusion. The big tree was thick enough at the top to keep the rain away. Yuya stroke a hand over her hair.

"Where are all of your money?"

Kyo suddenly heard small sounds from her luggage as she turned to him.

"Huh? Did you just ask something, Kyo?"

"Uh... no... But how much do your luggage weight?"

Without a word Yuya took of the bag she was carrying on her back and reached it to Kyo. He took it.

"!"

"Huh?" she asked.

"Just... how the hell can a woman walk around with this on her back?"

It was heavy. No, _very_ heavy maybe was the right word.

"What? Oh, I don't know... I never thought about it..."

Kyo felt how he got more and more surprised. Yuya had changed in these three years. Well, he still fully recognized her, she was still Shiina Yuya. But she surprised him in many other ways. And now he wondered how strong she actually was.

The rain now fell.

"Kyo... I ask again... why are you following me?

He looked at her for a couple of moments.

"Why not?"

She blushed.

"Why is what I asked..."

He took a step against her.

"You want me to go away?"

Yuya flinched.

"NO! I don't want-" she gasped as she put her hands over her mouth. She looked down.

"What?" his voice was low but clear.

"I... don't want to be apart from you any longer..." Yuya began to shake as she said it.

"Then why do you ask?"

She looked up at him in surprise.

"Don't... don't I bother you?"

As she said it something flashed in his eyes.

"You? Bother me?" he asked.

She nodded.

"You was my servant and you ask if _you_ bother _me_?"

"Well... As a servant I was pretty much in your way..."

Yuya almost screamed in surprise as she flew into his chest with enormous force. He hugged her tight.

"Stupid!"

"K-Kyo, what are you...?"

"What did I told you yesterday?"

She shot her eyes open.

"_I Love you..."_

The memory had been running through her mind the whole day. How could she forgot? But she was afraid that it only had been a dream. Was it a dream?

"You... told me..." she began. She spoke into his kimono so her voice was low.

"T-that you..." she grew quiet.

"What?" Kyo whispered.

Yuya gulped. If it was a dream, then what? But why would Kyo just hug her like this without question?

"You told me that you... L-Love me..." she whispered.

It was silent for a long time. He still hold her like this and she didn't dare to move. She wanted nothing more than hug him back, but she was afraid of breaking the magic. At last he spoke, or rather whispered in her eye.

"Did you think that I would say those words out of nowhere?"

"..." she didn't know what to answer.

"Did you really think that I would say those words and the let you run away?"

Her heart raced.

"I owe you so much... Did you really think that I would run away, not paying you back?"

She got tears in her eyes.

"Did you really think that I would leave you again?"

"W-what...?" her voice were shaking.

"Why did you think I returned?"

She slowly put her arms around him, answering the hug. He continued to whisper.

"I wont leave you. I wont..."

As the rain fell hard against the ground, they stood safe under the big tree. He hold her close as she cried into his chest.

Was this right?

He had reached his goal. He was the Strongest. Why couldn't he finally set down now? He had fallen in love. Why couldn't he stay with her?

The rain kept falling during the night. It was cold. But they both were warm as the sat against the tree, with a blanket swept around them. Her head rested against his shoulder. He held his arm around her, keeping her close.

"_Yuya ... I want you to be happy..." _

Three years ago he told her those words. They were from the heart. And as he told them he felt that if she was happy, then he was.

So this was what they called Love?

"Kyo..."

He looked down at her. Her eyes looked at a spot on the road.

"What?" he asked softly.

"I'm going to do my best to buy that house... Its small and simple... With a little garden and a little pond..."

"..."

"Will you... live there... together with me?"

As she asked, she slowly looked up at him. He smiled back at her.

"What else should I do?"

"Is that a yes?"

He put a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I don't see another reason to sit here with you..."

She smiled and leaned against his shoulder again.

"So typical of you... Never answer properly..."

She fell asleep. He listened to her breathing.

Then he looked up as the rain stopped and the moon could be seen as a hole grew in the clouds.

"_Kyo... I hope you obtain happiness..."_

The memories made him smile. Those were the among the last words his master, Muramasa, had told him.

Yes. This was right.

His voice was low.

"Muramasa... If you're watching now... you don't have to worry. This is how I choose to live. I'm happy now. Thank you, Muramasa."

He closed his eyes as he leaned against Yuya's head. Before he fell asleep he could almost swear that he heard a soft laugh in the wind...

**XxXxX**

I don't know if I'm going to let this be a oneshot... Eventually I'll add a second chapter, I'll let the future decide...

I wrote this story beside my other (hell-of-a-long-story) fanfic, "_Clash of the Demons_". I felt like I needed some new motivation, and this story popped up in my head, so I couldn't write... And it was a part in this story that I took from the second chapter, cause the scene kind of fitted into the story.

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
